Until We Meet Again
by BlacknWhiteTsubasa
Summary: No! You cant die!... Just hold on a little longer... SyaoranxSakura Two Shot? By the Black Tsubasa


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept for ideas, my dignity, and $10... wait, I lost my dignity a LONG time ago…**

**--**

**So, this is my first Syaoran and Sakura story, but that is no excuse to give me pity, I want your honest opinions. This is going to be a two-shot at this point in time, but who knows, I may add on an extra chapter. (But for this story, I highly doubt that will happen.) Yeah, tell me your reactions blah, blah blah… You know the drill! Hope you enjoy!**

**Black Tsubasa**

Why me? Why couldn't I protect her? Fye or Kurogane could have protected her better. But they are… no, I can't think about that now. I turned my attention to Sakura. She opened her eyes and squeezed my hand tighter. She averted my gaze.

"Syaoran –"she started.

"No! You can't go!" I gathered Sakura in my arms, "please" I pleaded with her. She smiled weakly and shakily touched my cheek. I held her closer, listening to her shallow breathing. She is still here, I still have time. There was a pounding on the door. I had to hurry, if I didn't hide her, they would kill her. I stood up, carefully carrying Sakura to the opposite exit. I locked the door, hoping to stall the warriors at the other end of the door. I pulled the key out of the lock.

"I can walk Syaoran," Sakura whispered, I smiled and let her down. She got a few steps ahead of me before she sunk to the floor.

"Syaoran, go on without me." I picked her up.

"Just hold on a little longer." She nodded and buried her face into my shoulder. We could hear the breaking of a door down the hallway and far away footsteps. I started to run, turning down many different hallways, going through tons of empty rooms and old corridors.

Sakura's breathing was getting fainter. There is not much time left. I slowed down, walking at a more comfortable pace. I looked down, there as a gash in Sakura's side, why did I not notice before? Gods, she must be in so much pain from running so much.

"I'm sorry" I told her.

"For what?" She asked quizzically

"I couldn't protect you." We turned a corner leading to an abandoned bedroom. I laid her down on the bed. She cringed a little when I set her down. I walked over to the window, tearing off the outer layer of curtains and starting ripping them into strips them. Sakura closed her eyes.

I finished ripping up the curtains and went over to Sakura. She sat up weakly and I helped her wrap up her wounds. She looked tired.

"You need to rest." She nodded and lay back down. She looked a lot more relaxed than se did earlier. I held her hand and watched her sleep.

Eventually, I stood up; I guess we need to find a way out of here. I don't want her to get hurt anymore than she already was.

"Don't go" I turned around. Sakura looked so scared. I softly smiled and went and sat back down again.

"I'll stay, if that is what you want."

She nodded, "I don't have much time left Syaoran."

"Don't talk like that Sakura" As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true

She touched my cheek, "I only wish that I would be able to remember you before I die." I saw the pain in her eyes, "But before I go, I want you to know that I-I love you." I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too Sakura. I love you so much." I saw a tear trickle down her face.

"I don't want to die Syaoran." I laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her, and we both fell asleep.

"_Until we meet again."_

--

I woke up the next morning to find Sakura not breathing and her body cold. There was only one thing left to do. To finish off the one who put us in this mess in the first place.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that there is no "kun" or whatever at the end of Syaoran's name, (I can never remember those…) Now I have the next chapter ready, but if 300 people read this and I only get 6 reviews cough, Alone, cough Then there is not going to be a next chapter! Check out our page for more of our stories (click on my name). Feel free to email me any extra comments and ideas! I'd love to hear from you, just make sure to specify that it is for me! I love you all! Now review!**

**Black Tsubasa**


End file.
